Maybe Next Time
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Yuma and Shark have been together for years, and both are more than willing to take things further than simple make-out sessions. Though Shark has been waiting patiently for Yuma to be ready for their first time, he realizes that he definitely could have waited longer and avoided a disaster in bed. -set 4-5 years post-canon/awkward first time experience/It's Yuma's fault-


HELLO! My sincere apologies for typos or other screw ups! I tried to look this over, but I'm only human. I just really wanted to write for my wonderful Sharkbaitshipping fandom. I'm utterly disgusted that there is not more. You people are slacking, SLACKING! I can so very easily see this being canon if the animators stopped teasing us and made them an actual couple! I mean, really. Yuma must have the sex knowledge of a tadpole if he can't see his harem wanting to get with him.

* * *

Yuma shivered a bit as he removed another article of clothing. His lover, Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro, already stripped himself down to only his boxers and his common jewelry. Yuma still had on his pants and socks, but eagerly awaited to rid of those, too. The younger male stared at his lover's deep blue eyes with his signature goofy smile before crawling over the larger male to initiate an endearing kiss. Both moaned into the kiss, and Shark wrapped his strong arms around Yuma protectively as he trailed love bites down Yuma's tan neck. Yuma and Shark had kissed as passionately before a few times, but finally the two were ready to go further. Yuma knew Shark had a bigger libido the he let on, but Shark refused to go too far until Yuma would be ready mentally and physically.

"Ah, Shark, stop it!" Yuma moaned after a particularly long suck on a sensitive part of his neck. Shark apologized by kissing the spot and licking around it. Yuma froze at the good feelings and knew his body was turning into putty.

"Control yourself. I want you at your best," Shark commanded, finding another sensitive spot on the other side of Yuma's neck.

"I don't think you're the one supposed to be giving orders, _Ryoga_," Yuma purred. The boy spoke the truth, though; Shark had been holding out until Yuma was older, but Yuma demanded that Shark give into their desire and that they have sex when Yuma turned 18. Ryoga had turned 18 almost a year prior, but Yuma wanted to have sex when it would be equal for both. Yuma and Shark definitely had to control their raging hormones. Yuma said it would be like a birthday present, and that Shark had to comply with him on what he wanted most.

"Fine," Shark stated simply as he ceased his previous activities. "Lead the way," Shark baited as he laid himself on the bed with only his elbows prompting him up.

Yuma gulped at the sudden turn-of-events and cursed his big mouth for complaining. The younger male always let Shark have his way because he really had no idea what to do. Yuma learned well enough when he wanted to, like when Astral always helped him dueling, but as much as his body wanted to have sex, his mind barely knew anything about going about it. Like all things involving Yuma, the spunky duelist chose to ignore what he did not know and just jumped right into the action.

Yuma kissed Shark's cheek rather cutely and trailed more kisses down his jaw, not really doing much other than soft butterfly pecks. Shark voiced no complaints even though he desperately wanted things to progress. The older teen let out a breath of air that was neither a sigh of irritation nor pleasure but rather something just to control himself. Yuma did not interpret it as such.

"Look, if I'm doing badly you can take control again!" Yuma huffed with a slightly rosy color dusting his cheeks.

Shark's eyes widened a bit before he relaxed and stroked Yuma's cheek. "You're doing fine. We're both virgins, so it's okay to be a little insecure," Shark soothed. Shark owed Yuma everything, so the normally cold-hearted male wanted nothing more than to please his lover.

Yuma gasped. "Re-really? How is someone like you still a virgin?!" Yuma may have grown older physically: broader shoulders, a deeper voice, sharper eyes, and basically taking after his father more since puberty, but Shark found comfort in Yuma's consistent childlike naïveté.

Still, Shark shot Yuma a very clear and annoyed "are you joking?" look. "Yuma, we've been dating for years. If I would have had sex before we got together I would have only been 15 - and I obviously haven't cheated on you. I've always wanted to make my first time special for both me and my partner, you," Shark replied with a small portion of endearment in his tone as well as annoyance.

Yuma's smile illuminated the once dull, candle-lit room with its overpowering brightness. From someone as hard to please as Shark, every kind word meant the world to Yuma. "Shark, I just love you!" Yuma squealed jumping on his lover for a tight hug.

Shark could barely breathe, but he hugged Yuma back to bring their almost naked bodies even closer together. Trying to reset the mood, Shark began to grind his and Yuma's hips together lightly. Yuma moaned, and Shark's whole body began to warm. Yuma's eyes clouded a bit in lust, but he remained fairly docile as he felt both their erections harden from the light actions. Shark snuck his hand behind Yuma's head and pushed him closer so that their lips met again in a needy kiss.

Yuma also tried to work with his hands more by latching onto Shark's exposed nipples. Due to inexperience Yuma pinched a bit too roughly using his nails and Shark groaned in sharp pain. Shark pushed Yuma's hands away and decided to just pin the other boy down and prevent any more accidents. The irritable teen only had so much patience in him, and if anything else happened his already lessening erection would probably shrink inside. Yuma opened his mouth to complain more, but Shark swiftly silenced him with more kissing. At least kissing was something Yuma had gotten enough practice of to be rather good at. The main issue was that Shark and Yuma still wanted more.

"Pants go off," Shark ordered unzipping Yuma's pants that had been allowed on for far too long. Shark saw Yuma's nod, and Shark pulled down the outrageous white-flamed pants in one swoosh to Yuma's ankles. Shark took a moment to enjoy the newly exposed skin and kissed from the left knee up to mid-thigh, having to lift Yuma's boxers a little with his head to reach.

"Mm. Shark, don't stop there. Let's take it all off now. I want to… ." Yuma did not need to say more as his wanton look spoke volumes.

Shark smiled sweetly one more time before switching positions so that he was on top of Yuma his his head between the younger's crotch and vice versa. "Let's be fair about it."

Each grabbed the hem of the other's boxers and slowly pulled down, revealing each's semi-hard erection. Shark dragged the bright underpants to where he left Yuma's pants, and Yuma kicked off both articles of clothing onto the floor. Yuma stared in awe at the sight before him and did not think to push the boxers down to Shark's knees. Shark tilted his head to vaguely see Yuma just staring at his bare arousal and decided to do the same with Yuma, loving that he would soon be completely intimate with his lover.

Shark moved a hand to grab the lower part of Yuma's cock briefly as he kissed the head lightly, and Yuma's arousal seemed to stiffen just from that small stimulus. "You can stop admiring and touch me, too, Yuma."

"Huh?" Yuma dumbly asked as if coming out of a trance. "Sorry, I will. I just didn't expect you to be so _small_, Shark."

Yuma said that just as Shark had his lips over half of Yuma's lower head. The shocked teen froze and went wide-eyed and stayed in that position for a moment. Small? He was _small_ to Yuma? Shark was barely even half-hard and already almost six inches. If anything, Yuma was small, being that he was the only getting more and more erect by the minute and still not as big as Shark. Shark felt resentful to the comment and a little self-conscious as he lost a bit of hardness.

"Are you okay? I-I'm sure it's not so bad! I was just think that you'd, y'know, have more. Alit said you aren't a real man unless it's like 7 inches soft."

"Wait, Yuma, you're getting this average from _Alit_ of all people?!" Shark asked exasperated. A brief picture of Alit smirking and pounding into Yuma with a behemoth of a cock fluttered through Shark's mind, and a surge of jealousy spiked. "Well, have you actually ever _seen_ his penis? He's probably exaggerating. Besides, sex isn't solely dependent on size, Yuma. Didn't they teach you that at some point?"

"Well, I never _saw his_, but isn't size really important! No one would teach me anything about sex, so I watched a bunch of porn before today. All the guys had really big penises, and the ones that didn't never penetrated because it wouldn't be as good. Right?" Shark did not even have to look a Yuma to see that the boy had a face of pure innocent on.

"No, Yuma. Sex is only good with people you love. Pornstars are paid to make it seem glorious, but half the time the moans are forced, and it feels subpar." Shark took his other hand and massaged his definitely growing headache. "Change of plans, Yuma. You seem to lack further understanding of how sex is supposed to feel good, so I'm going to teach you the right way."

Yuma had no time to protest before Shark rotated himself so that his head as still between Yuma's legs, but so was his entire body instead of the previous 69 position. Yuma felt guilty for driving his lover away and being denied the chance to please Shark properly, but all thoughts escaped when Shark took in half of his erection in one go. Shark bobbed his head up and down, up and down, but only barely crept more and more into his mouth with each new bob. Shark was careful not to use his teeth, but Yuma writhed so much from just the small actions that Shark almost Lost his rhythm. So far Shark had successfully made Yuma a pleasured mess from only the small wilds of sex, and Shark finally felt his erection actually swell from excitement again.

When the pace began to quicken, Shark's hair went into his face too much, so he tucked one side behind his ear and tilted his head to let the other side fall away from his face as he angled his mouth to take in as much as it could. Yuma began bucking into Shark's mouth and sincerely moaned, covering his face in a failed attempt to contain the reactions of his overly sensitive body. Shark used one hand to play with Yuma's balls and another to pump whatever Shark could not fit into his mouth. Yuma moaned loudly and gripped the sheets from the unexpected pleasure of having his sacred jewels and rod actually pampered so gently but firmly. When the desperate younger male looked down at last to see Shark's handsome face looking back at him with a wide smirk, Yuma surrendered himself to the immense bliss instantly.

"Shark, yes! That's so good," Yuma moaned in a strained whisper, fearful that if he stopped restraining his voice that he would be screaming to the high heavens.

Shark knew that Yuma melted and writhed from every pleasurable touch, but Shark underestimated how quickly the aroused teen would take to orgasm. Shark intended to do a lot more to stimulate his lover, but before he could even prepare himself he had to quickly gulp down a heavy load of cum. Shark drank every last drop despite not being prepared. Though Shark did not absolutely love the taste of Yuma's salty, hot cum being poured down his throat, he definitely enjoyed the pride of being able to bring his lover such pleasure.

The only problem was that Yuma then began to moderately soften, and Shark was not sure how long his refractory period would last. "Hey, Yuma?" Shark cooed giving his lover's limp cock a kind stroke.

As Shark thought, Yuma lay in as panting heap of flesh, trying to regain at least some of his composure. Yuma made a few gargled noises as a response, but his mind still failed him after such a mind-blowing experience. Yuma's eyes were half-lidded and full of lust as his legs remained slightly spread and inviting.

"Sha-Shark?" Yuma called out having enough energy to reach for Shark's hand. "Is that … all?" Yuma's member already began to liven a bit.

Shark should have been less surprised from how energetic Yuma normally acted, but a part of the older teen really wondered how he would keep up with such a libido. For then, Shark decided he would have to satisfy his lover by finally taking things all the way, and his heart raced with anticipation. Shark spread Yuma's legs a little more and examined all that Yuma had to offer. Despite being so wanton and needy, Yuma tried to close his legs from embarrassment, but Shark kept them open.

"Stop trying to hide. You have nothing to hide from me. I love you, Yuma," Shark confessed giving Yuma a loving kiss on the lips. "Do you want to go all the way?"

Yuma took in a deep breath and smiled his blindingly bright smile. With a small nod and a noticeable spreading of his legs, Yuma confirmed that he wanted everything Shark had to offer. Shark leaned close to his lover for another kiss, and reached a hand to the drawer of the nightstand to grab a small bottle of lube. The older teen poured a fair amount on his hands and slicked his fingers with the substance.

"Are you ready?" Shark asked placing a finger near Yuma's bare entrance.

"Shark, I want this so much." Yuma spread his legs even more and took in a deep breath. "Kattobing, right?"

Shark nodded and snuck one slimy finger inside Yuma's willing opening. Yuma's upper lip twitched a little, but Shark saw no other signs of resistance. Shark slide the finger in and out slowly, and Yuma gradually became more and more uneasy. Shark wanted to add a second finger, but Yuma tenses when he had the second in to the first knuckle.

"You can tell me to stop, Yuma," Shark explained in a clipped tone.

Yuma gave his lover big, apologetic eyes. "I-I don't want it to stop, but … it makes me need to use the bathroom a little. Thi-things normally go out the way, not in!" Yuma exclaimed with embarrassment, trying to explain his body's logic.

Shark barely resisted the urge to face-palm. The older teen pointed to the door that connected to a bathroom and gave Yuma a serious look. "Just use it," he commanded.

Yuma kissed Shark on the cheek before getting up and rushing to the bathroom. After Yuma left, Shark almost instantaneously plopped on the bed face-first and groaned. Shark was not frustrated at Yuma as much as Yuma's inability to "go with the flow" as well as he claimed he could. Shark remembered when they first held hands in public and Yuma decided not to let go even though he needed both hands to duel. Shark almost laughed at the memory of their first kiss when Yuma decided to grind his teeth over Shark's. Yuma may not do things the normal relationship way, but Shark actually loved that part of Yuma's personality.

"Ok, Shark! Let's get back to it!" Yuma yelled even though he was barely five feet away. The younger teen jumped on the bed and spread himself on either side of Shark. "Why are you face down? Can I be the one on top? I promise it'll be great!" Yuma promised as he grabbed both of Shark's cheeks far too roughly.

Shark growled and flipped over to kick Yuma off. "You really are an idiot! No way are you allowed to even try penetrating!" Of all the people in the world, Shark had to be stuck with the most sexually challenged person alive.

Shark would not trade him for the world.

* * *

I do sincerely hoped you liked this! I understand that it's rather silly, but it's how I see the pairing. ^.^;  
I hope you all will leave a nice review and encourage me to make more. This pairing really has a dead fanbase in terms of actual fanfics. ;/

REVIEW PRETTY PLEAAAAASE.


End file.
